Comfort Hugs
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: Note to Self: 'Accidentally' Switch my work hours with Nikki's more often. Oneshot. Jude x Kirsten.


Dedicated to allygirl56, who requested a fic with this unique couple. :). I hope I kept everyone in character, but I can't help but feel the urge to hit myself with a rock every time I read over Jude...I dunno...he just seems off, to me. Anyway, this is told in Kirsten's point of view. Tell me what ya think!

* * *

**_Comfort Hugs_**

I glanced at Nikki from across the small display table, only to quickly look down at the price tag held between my fingers when she returned the heated glare with equal fervor.

…Oh, did I say glance? Well, I meant glare. Heck, call it a death stare, if you will. You see, I have many different glares, and the glare that the person receives all depends on the person themselves. The chick in front of me is just so _special_ that she gets a rare glare that I reserve for her and only her.

(My gosh, I totally sounded all serious right there! Oops, sorry, anyway…)

"Take a picture, it'll last longer blondie," she muttered, tossing a lavender turtleneck aside and hastily picking up another one. It was then that I realized if I wasn't so mad at her over the fact that she totally conned me into working her hours a few…hours ago, I totally would have yelled at her…I **JUST **folded that sweater! Shaking some hair away from my eyes, I snatched the sweater from her hands, slowly getting my glare on.

"You know, _Nikki_…" I sneered, scanning the price tag before gently placing my own shirt on the mannequin. "I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't tricked me earlier." My voice was getting higher in pitch with every word, and I secretly hoped she was like, dying on the inside. Well, maybe not _dying _dying, but-

"Um…" Her voice was laced with what sounded like confusion, and I raised an eyebrow at her, snapping myself away from…whatever I was thinking. "If I remember that correctly, _you_ got the schedules mixed up, therefore giving _me_ half of the day off, which was originally _your_ half of the day off, and giving _you_, _my_ extra working hours. Plus, hold up, what exactly _are_ you doing to me?"

I blinked slowly, partly because I think I had mascara in my eye, and partly because I barely understood what she just said to me. No, wait, it's not that I didn't understand...

"…I just figured you weren't worth listening to." And after turning away with a 'Hmph', I quickly frowned after realizing what I had said. "…Did I just say that out loud?" I squeaked.

She nodded, amused at my behavior. Ugh! That little-"Mhm. Pretty much."

"…Well, for your information, I was…referring to my glaring at you. You should feel special, because this glare is reserved for you, Nikki. Not many annoying people like yourself get a personal gla-wait, where are you going?" My previously brave demeanor was turning into that of a coward's as I watched in shock as she began walking away from me. Just, walking away! The _nerve_!

"...I'm leaving. I do have the rest of the day off, you know." She said in a disgustingly-fake tone as she walked out, a smile like that of a clown's plastered on her face.

For the love of all that is stylish and trendy, if Chrissy weren't in the shoe aisle next to me…"UGH," I groaned, tossing the turtleneck over my shoulder and stomping my foot. "How rude!"

"Eeep, Kirsten! You just like, totally threw the merchandise at me!"

I giggled nervously. "Sorry Kristen, I meant to throw it at Nikki!" And with that, I snuck out the door, intent on finding that purple-haired brat and earning my hard-earned day off back.

x0x

As I walked past the stores, I realized how little time I actually spent outside of the Khaki Barn. That, and Albatross & Finch were like, my second homes. Seriously. I allowed my hand to glide across the glass of a jewelry store as I strode by, purposely going at a slow pace. I was just beginning to make a Christmas list in my head before I felt my sandal caught on something.

Gasping, I realized it was a crack in the marble floor, and, while frantically grasping at the perfectly-smooth display case in a vain attempt to catch myself, I stopped. What good would it do anyway? My eyes slammed shut as I braced for impact. "EEEEP~!"

Suddenly, my head lurched forward, causing me to cringe at the snap of my neck. Did that totally dramatic event cause me to die? Oh my god! That would be _sooo_ not good! I'm definetely too young to _die_! I planned to marry a hot rich guy, have four kids, and-…Something just moved under my back. "Mmph…" My voice was muffled, and as I opened my eyes, trying to steady my vision, I saw the outline of two…blue…somethings.

"Am I like, in heaven?" I asked in a hushed tone, randomly yawning and tilting my head to the side.

The blue orbs disappeared in a flash, only to reappear, this time with a sparkling hue to them. "Nah, dudette, you're in the _mall_." The voice droned out the last word, assuming I was just a little slow. Hmph.

Just then, I finally made out the blue to be eyes, and my surroundings became clear again. "J-Jude?"

"Yo!" He cracked a grin, seeming not fazed at all by how close we were to each other.

But I was. I quickly leapt out of his arms, brushing myself off in random places to stall for a few moments. I felt my face heating up, but that was obviously from the fact that one minute I was looking at a turquoise choker-necklace, and the next, I was in some guy's arms. Yeah, totally. Anyone would've had the same reaction.

And, it could've been a totally awesome experience complete with a totally awesome reaction, had it been anyone but, well, _Jude_. "Uh, thanks for the save. Hey, do you like, know where Nikki is?"

He hesistated, tilting his head to the side and bringing a thumb to his chin. "Hmm…I dunno, actually. Why, you lookin' for her?"

'_Duh.' _I wanted to say, but, what good would it do taking out my anger on one of her friends? It would be far better to save my outburst for the real purple monster herself. Instead, I nodded, and resumed my walk, jumping slightly as he trailed next to me on his skateboard, his gaze directed on my face. "I can help ya, bra. I'm off work for the day."

I sighed, looking up at him. "I'm supposed to be, too."

His eyebrows crinkled together as he continued to study my face. "Supposed?"

"Yeah. I did something stupid…I switched my schedule with Nikki's so I'm working her hours and she has the rest of the day off…" Woah, why was my voice suddenly all whimper-y? I'm not supposed to be _sad_!

Then again…I was _really_ looking forward to today…

I hadn't realized I stopped until I noticed Jude in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. We stood like this for a good five minutes before he spoke up, his voice a lot more softer, as if he actually felt sorry for me. Yeah. Right. This is _Nikki's_ friend.

"That's not fair."

I shrugged, laughing bitterly. "Yeah, well, life isn't fair. But whatever, I was gonna go and say something to her, but really, like, what's the point now?" A single tear slid down my cheek. Oh my god, now I was _crying_? In front of a friend of _Nikki's_? Could this get any more embarrassing? Even worse, my makeup could be running, and I probably look like some weirdo-

And, for the millionth time today, my thoughts were interrupted as Jude, completely out of nowhere, pulled me into a hug.

It wasn't exactly-bone crushing, but not weird and awkward either. Tired and exasperated, I made no move to pull away but instead hugged him back, my head now resting on his chest. "Thanks. I totally needed that."

I felt him smile into my hair. "No prob, bra. I know you and Nikki like, hate each other, but I gotta give ya props; you shouldn't be workin' her hours. She'll come around…I think. You should just take it easy."

My mouth felt dry. When had I had such a deep conversation with someone? And, someone I barely knew, at that? I'm always one of the 'clones' to Nikki, always perky and cheery…

…but I have feelings too…and even though I don't show it in front of her, stuff like this really does upset me…

I told this to Jude, sniffling every so often and removing my hand to wipe at my eyes. He nodded, listening and taking it all in before slowly (and reluctantly?) letting go of me.

"…I'm sorry, Kirsten."

Of course, he and I both knew there was nothing to be sorry about. I smiled back at him before hugging him again, signaling my acceptance of his not-needed apology.

I felt my cheeks heat up again, and this time, I knew exactly the reason for it, considering my stomach did a few backflips when he tightened the embrace.

Instead of taking sides, he did his best to comfort me without betraying Nikki. At the same time, he defended his her without labeling me. Jude…was really an amazing guy.

As I inhaled his surprisingly sweet scent of rubber tires and cologne, I couldn't help but allow my mind to wander back to that husband I had pondered about marrying in the future during my near-death experience…

He had big blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair.

**End.**

* * *

Awwh, like I said, I thought this was pretty cute~


End file.
